


Take my Saber down your throat, you filthy scavenger

by remotestchance



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remotestchance/pseuds/remotestchance
Kudos: 1





	Take my Saber down your throat, you filthy scavenger

Hello? Who's there?  
No, I know there's somebody there. I can hear you.  
Come out. No, I mean it.  
And who are you supposed to be?  
"Just a traveller?" You don't really expect me to believe that, do you? What would a "traveller" be doing going through my bags?  
That's right. You're a common scavenger. A thief.  
No, don't try to deny it. I've caught you in the act.  
Wait, is that a blaster?  
Put that down right now. I won't tell you again.  
(SFX - lightsaber, explosion)  
There, I warned you.  
Oh, stop staring. You must have seen one of these before.  
Yes, that's right. You just tried to steal from a Jedi. Couldn't you tell from my robes? Or didn't you realise until you saw my saber come out?  
No, it's no use running. Stop... right.... there!  
(SFX - force grab)  
There, I've got you. You're not going anywhere.  
It's no use struggling. Don't you understand yet? You've. Been. Caught. And your best hope is to try to convince me not to hand you in to the nearest guard post, or just... do something about you myself.  
I suppose most people - if they found you stealing from them in the middle of nowhere like this - would just kill you. And most Jedi wouldn't do that - or so I've heard, back in the republic days - but they would take you into the guards. So if you don't want me to do that, if you want me to... let you go, you're going to have do work hard to convince me.  
You're in luck, though. I have... a soft spot for scavengers. So, this is how this is going to work.  
I'm going to release you, and you're going to get one chance to do everything I say. If you get it completely right, I'll let you go. if you get it wrong, then I'll have to go to all the trouble of dragging you to the nearest town. So this is much easier for both of us, isn't it?  
Do you understand me? Good.  
I won't need this for now.  
(SFX - lightsaber turning off)  
There. You can move again. Now, what I really want from you hear is an apology. You have to convince me that you're sorry for trying to steal from me. Doesn't that sound fair?  
Good.  
Now, for a proper apology, first of all... you should kneel down. Just like that.  
Look up at me. Don't look away.  
See this? This is my lightsaber. My sacred weapon. The tool of my order. All I have to do is... push... this... button... and a blade of pure plasma will spring straight out of the top. It will cut straight through any armour you're wearing.  
But I'm not going to push it. Not as long as you apologise properly.  
Nod to show me you understand.  
Good boy.  
Now, I want you to kiss it.  
Yes, you heard me properly. This is part of how you should apologise. A Jedi's most important possession is her lightsaber, and since you tried to steal my possessions, they're where your apology should start. Now kiss it.  
No, I'm not going to turn it on. Not as long as you do it properly.  
Yes, like that. Good boy. Kiss the tip of it and say you're sorry.  
Now do it again.  
Come on, you can do better than that. That was barely a kiss. Open your mouth and kiss it properly.  
That's better. That's beginning to look like you mean it.  
But it's not enough yet.  
Put the tip of it in your mouth. Yes, that's right. Open your lips.  
No, don't push it out. Keep my lightsaber in your mouth. Put your tongue on it.  
No, I don't care what it tastes like. Keep my saber in your mouth or I will push this button. The blade will go right through the back of your throat.  
If you don't want me to push it, you need to keep on doing what I say.  
Do you understand me? No, don't speak, just nod again.  
Good little thief.  
Take it deeper in your mouth. Use your tongue on it.  
No, you can do it. Open wider.  
That's better. Good little thief. Take it to the back of your throat.  
I'm just going to... push it... further in.  
There, you're gagging. Hold it. Don't you dare fight me, or I will push the button.  
Hold still. I'm going to push it in and out of you.  
I'm going to.... fuck your throat.  
(SFX)  
(Breathing a little harder as she speaks) There. Take my saber deeper. Choke on it. Show me how sorry you are. Yes, that's it. Keep taking it or you know what happens. I can see tears in your eyes - don't think that will stop me. Take... my.... saber... in... your.... throat.  
(Improvise a little if you want to make this longer)  
Stop.  
Take your filthy mouth off my saber, right now.  
That's a start. I can almost believe you're sorry.  
But it's not enough, not yet. Get up, and turn around. Don't even think about trying to run. Take your pants down for me.  
Don't make me say it again.  
(Rustling cloth sounds)  
Good little thief. No, don't look at what I'm doing. Get onto your hands and knees, and stay still.  
Now, I'm going to make sure you're really sorry. I'm going to make you understand why you should never steal from a Jedi again.  
I've just... attached my saber to the front of my robes, but I can still reach the button. I need you to understand this. One wrong move, one refusal, and I'll turn it on. If I press the switch, a blade of magnetically-contained plasma will emerge for about three feet. It will cut through everything in its path.... clothing, skin, bone.  
(Whispering) Imagine what will happen if I do that when it's inside you.  
Exactly. So you'd better keep doing what I say.  
Now hold still. I'm going to fuck you with it.  
It's no use complaining. You're the one who started this, not me.  
I'm just going to push the tip inside. No, you can take it. Don't try to fight me. Let my saber go inside you.  
There we go. That's the tip inside.  
No, stop complaining. I've barely even started.  
One more word and I turn this on. You'll be cut in half.  
Good little thief. Open up for me.  
(Breathing harder again) Here goes. Deeper. Another inch. I'm going to start moving it in and out, and you're going to take it for me. That's right. Take my saber. It's... (gasps)... it's halfway in now. I'm going to... start... moving... faster. Fucking you deeper. Take it. Take it, you filthy scavenger. You little thief.  
Moan for me. That's right.  
One more push and I'm... all the way inside you. I've... hilted in you. Fucking you... harder now. Yes, I know it hurts. This is supposed to be a punishment. Keep moaning, or I'll push this button. I'm going to... go faster. Open you up.  
Scream for me.  
(Lower, more intense) My name is Rey. I want to hear you say it. Scream. It. For. Me.  
(Improvise fucking longer if you want)  
Now, I'm going to count down from ten, and then I want you to finish. I want you to show me how much you enjoy being punished like this. Because if you don't? If you can't cum exactly when I say? I'm going to push this button when I'm all the way inside you, and burn you up from the inside out.  
So you'd better try to enjoy it.  
(Breathing harder again, moaning a little)  
Ten.  
Take it. Feel how hard my saber is.  
Nine.  
Moan for me again. Just like that.  
Eight.   
Fuck, you are so tight. I can't believe I fit all of it inside you.  
Seven.  
Good little thief. Take it.  
Six.  
Feel how hard I'm fucking you.  
Five.  
You don't want me to stop, do you?  
Four.   
You're enjoying your punishment, aren't you.  
Three.  
Say it. Tell me how much you like it when I fuck you.  
Two.  
Say my name.  
One.  
Don't you dare disappoint me.  
Zero.  
Cum for me. Cum, you worthless thief. You filthy scavenger. Cum on my saber, that's it, cum with my hilt deep inside you. Fuck. Don't stop.  
(Moans)  
Oh fuck. I'm going to. I'm going to cum inside you.  
(Orgasms)  
(Hard breathing)  
I'm going to... unsheathe it now. Just pull out of you and... there.  
You've taken your punishment. You're free to go.  
At least, as soon as you can walk.


End file.
